1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to image processing, and more specifically to adjusting image data to reduce distortion from rolling shutter image capture.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image capturing device, such as a camera, may capture an image frame at a single moment, or may capture an image frame with a “rolling shutter” that captures sequential lines of the image frame. The image frame includes image data for a plurality of rows. An image capturing device using the rolling shutter method captures the image data of the image frame one row (or column) at a time. In other words, image data for each row is captured at a different instant in time. Thus, the image capturing device does not capture the image data of the image frame at one instant in time.
Image distortion can be introduced in the image frame and can be apparent when the image frame is rendered or otherwise displayed. The image distortion can be introduced, for example, by movement of the image capturing device while the image frame is being captured. For example, if the image capturing device heaves (i.e., moves up or down) while the image capturing device is capturing the image frame, the image frame can appear to be stretched or compressed. While in many applications this may not be a concern, for high-fidelity use of image frames or use of image frames for a computer vision or computer modeling (i.e., of a 3D world), these effects may make it difficult for a computer to reconcile the different image frames that have distortions due to the image capturing device using the rolling shutter method.